A Long Night
by freedomatthesea
Summary: Prompt: Bathroom Shower Sex. These are things that are promted during Captain Swan TinyChat.


**A/N: This is what happens when knight "night" hooker things happen in TinyChat. While drunkenly trying to figure out every single possible way that Emma and Killian can ever have sex, this lovely prompt was shot out and I snatched it up. So here, I present you with smut, pure lovely smut.**

"_Fuck_ Killian." Emma forced the words out of her mouth with a gasp for oxygen as her back slammed against the wall; she was now efficiently pinned between the garish wallpaper and Killian. And by Killian, she meant _Killian_. The very Killian that had her legs wrapped around his waist and was using this new position to his advantage by grinding his rather evident desire right where the friction drove her mad.

"I have every plan to have you _fuck Killian_." Killian chuckled darkly, hissing when she scraped her nails against his scalp, pulling from him a delicious spine-tingly sensations that he was far from expecting out of tonight.

In fact, Miss Swan had been rather set that the last time he had her pinned to him – was their _last_ time. But she'd said the same about their other _last_ and the one before that and the one before that – there was a long line of 'lasts' and none ever were.

His hand cupped her ass, pressing her flush to him as he turned them and sat her down on the corner of the sink.

Who thought it was a good idea to have sex in the bathroom? They did.

There was a bed just outside the door, but forget the bed, there was something all the more enticing about this new location. The crampedness of the bathroom that forced them close to each other.

Hook's lips moved in, going for the spot just below her ear, a little seldom teased pressure point that he had discovered that made her putty in his hands. Within a second of suckling and scraping his teeth at that spot, Emma rolled her hips towards him sharply, knocking the breath straight out of the pirate.

"_Emma_." He growled, almost as a warning, as she slipped her hands between them and ran her fingers over the bulge in his jeans. She'd got him quite worked up. Right up to that point where she was certain that if she didn't have him now, she might legitimately die – because it had been almost a month since the last time they met like this and to be honest, she needed this

She needed him.

But asides from the almost sappy desire to need Killian, it was the fact that it was far more a primal need that left her confused. It was as if her blood bound to him, because every time he was even remotely near to her, her skin would flus red with her blood's desire to be closer to him. He was part of her, whether she liked it or not.

"Any time now Hook." Emma snapped saucily, giving him a stern glare. She shook her blond hair out and drew her tongue over her bottom lip. "Fuck me." She might have been tipsy; in fact both of them were, because he had had a hell of a time attempting the whole walking up the stairs to his room.

"Did you doubt that I would?" Hook grinned, his hand slipping between them, fingers ghosting over the heat between her thighs through her jeans. "But you're begging and somehow I didn't peg you as a beggar."

"You know what I'd like you to peg me as?"

"Peg you _with_ you mean?" There it was. That infuriating and cocky grin he gave her – not the one that everyone saw, no this was the smug grin that only she had seen. She'd seen a lot of sides of him that she was certain had never seen before.

Emma leaned up and caught his mouth, fingers tearing away at the buttons of his shirt, before they moved down to work at the zipper of his jeans. The kiss deepened when he tilted his head, tongue swiping out against hers. There might be nothing she loved more than the sound of him groaning into her lips as she pushed him onwards.

That was it; he couldn't take it any longer. He caught the hook into the material of her jeans and yanked them down in one fluid motion, possibly tearing off a belt loop in the process.

Emma's knuckles went white as she gripped the sink tightly, holding up her weight as he ripped away the material of her panties, before jerking her closer to the edge of the sink.

"I need you Emma." He growled, low in his chest.

She pushed his boxers down his hips and finally freed him from the damn constrains of the undergarments that he hadn't had to wear before he came to this land.

Killian caught her lips with a bruising force as he slipped a calloused finger into her and relished in the moan that spilled from her lips.

Emma Swan was a sight to see when she was like this.

In fact, especially like _this_ very moment. Her back arched, still dressed from the waist up, hair a mess from his hands, lips puffy and swollen from the harsh kisses they could dole out, and moaning for him to take her.

He abandoned her core as he felt the muscles starting to tighten around the digit. Killian wasted no more time, steadying her hip with his good hand, bringing her to the very edge of the sink before he thrust into her. He stilled, groaning out his appreciation for their union.

Emma arched her hips towards him, delirious from how slow his movements were. He was keeping her just at the edge of the orgasm he had already rudely denied her. She kept one hand tightened at the edge of the sink to keep herself balanced while she let her free hand rest at the curve of his neck, drawing him in for another kiss. She was certain that she could live the rest of her life on just his kisses, because the man was one hell of a kisser. He didn't just kiss, he fucking _kissed_.

His tongue pressed against her lips, swiping against her lower lip as she gave him entrance. He tasted her, slow strokes of his tongue against hers, gentle nips of his teeth against her swollen lip. But the gentleness that matched the slow rock of his hips snapped in an instant.

The assault on her mouth, the plundering of his tongue against hers and the intensity that built between their lips grew as desperate as the pistoning angle of his hips brought her crashing over the edge with a loud cry of passion.

"Gods _Emma_," Killian mumbled as he pressed kisses along her throat and collarbone, dragging open mouthed kisses and scraping his teeth against the tender flesh he found as he leaned heavily against her and pressed her back against the mirror.

Emma wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of the night just like this. Christening new areas of his hotel room as _theirs_, whether they were actually together or not. It was still to be decided on her part, because on his part he was hers and hers alone. Until of course he was told to hit the road.

She brushed her fingers over his cheeks, before wincing at the metal jabbing into her back. "The faucet's digging into my back," Pushing at his chest she met his eyes with a small smile.

"Sorry," Killian groaned as he slowly pulled out of her and let her slide off of the counter. He eyed her for a moment, wondering what was going on behind her eyes. "Well, love, as fun as that was I'm taking a shower now."

Incorrigible, he was incorrigible.

"Have fun." She retorted, her eyes following him as he moved to turn the shower on, sliding the glass door open. He stripped off his shirt, kicking his feet to get out of his jeans.

"Shamefully, it won't be fun unless you join me." He countered, giving her a glance over his shoulder.

"Are you insisting I join you?"

"Demanding," In a flash Hook had her inside of the shower with him, sliding the glass door shut as the steam fogged up the glass. Killian pressed her against the wall and smiled down at her. His eyes flickered between her lips and her eyes, as if he was trying to start something again, but instead he reached to the side of her for the little sliver of soap in the alcove behind her.

"Here it is." He purred, brushing their lips briefly before turning and stepping into the shower's spray. "You going to take your shirt off love?"

"I-" Emma flustered, "Yes." She looked down at the wet material clinging to her chest, "You know I only had these clothes."

"Stay the night, they'll dry." Killian retorted, running his fingers through his wet hair and tilting his face up into the stream of water. "Damn I love showers."

Emma rolled her eyes and tossed the wet clothes out the shower door, aiming them to land in the sink. "We both know I don't spend the night."

"Tough, you're spending tonight if I have to tie you to the bed lass." He turned around and grinned at her, eyes sweeping over her now bared form. "Too soon?" The smoldering look on his face made her go weak in the knees.

The things he did to her. It was practically obscene.

Emma took a step closer, putting herself right under the spray of the showerhead, "I thought we were showering."

Killian didn't speak, instead he grabbed the washcloth, sticking it beneath the water's flow before he rubbed the bar of soap over the soft cloth. His gaze was darkening by the second as he shifted to stand behind Emma.

"What are y-?"

"Shh, Emma." Killian purred into her ear, running the cloth from over one breast down to her naval, enjoying the way she arched back against him, succumbing to him. "That's a girl." He dipped the clothe lower, just ever so lightly between her legs before dragging it back up to her second breast.

Emma had to bite her tongue to keep from moaning, her head was cocked back, resting against his shoulder. She couldn't control the way her body arched into the soapy and intoxicating texture of the cloth.

Killian pressed kisses along the curve of her neck, sucking down at the juncture of her shoulder and her neck, making her gasp. That was going to leave a mark in the morning. The cool, silky smooth metal of his hook was used to spread her stance, allowing him to dip the cloth between her legs over the over sensitized flesh that burned for him.

"_Killian_." She rocked her hips downwards.

"Mmm?" He nipped her earlobe, dropping the cloth to the floor of the shower. The slick fuzzy cloth was replaced by his calloused fingers as they stroked over her core once, twice, three times before he finally pressed a finger into her.

Emma gasped at the intrusion, her hand slamming forward against the shower wall to support herself. Her body was tight as a drum thanks to him.

"Cum for me love," He whispered into her ear, pressing a second finger into her and applying delicious friction with his thumb.

Emma cried out as her muscles tightened around him, the pleasure coiling up in the pit of her stomach and making her feel delirious with desire. He turned her around, stepping them back into the water and hoisting her up and positioning himself to drive into her with one hard thrust.

Tonight was going to be a very long night.


End file.
